


tidak ada brooklyn hari ini.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #nulisrandom2016, Angst, Friendship, Gen, hasil baper adalah
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di matanya, Brooklyn tidak akan sama. / untuk event festival fandom barat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tidak ada brooklyn hari ini.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** captain america milik marvel. tidak ada new york hari ini adalah puisi milik m. aan mansyur. judul diambil dari sana dengan perubahan.
> 
> pardon for some inaccuracies.

  
_Meriang. Meriang. Aku meriang.  
Kau yang panas di kening. Kau yang dingin di kenang._

.

.

.

Dulu, ada petak-petak pohon _maple_ berjejer memayungi jalanan. Ia ingat, anak-anak bersepeda dan berlalu lalang di bawahnya, dengan wajah yang riang gembira. Ia ingat, mereka berdua adalah beberapa di antaranya—ia dan sahabat baiknya. Kala itu, ada sebuah toko roti enak di ujung jalan. Antrian selalu penuh sampai trotoar jalan. Harum roti itu berhasil menghipnotis Steve dan Bucky kecil hingga mereka berdua menasbihkan diri menjadi pelanggan tetap. Toko roti kecil itu kini disulap menjadi sebuah toko roti besar, namun petak-petak pohon maple menghilang. Pohonnya mati dimakan usia.

Dulu, ada spasi lengang antar rumah. Dulu, Steve ingat betul, ada sebuah rumah kosong bereksterior indah. Steve kecil pernah mencoba menggambarnya, Bucky kecil mengamatinya lamat-lamat. Gambar itu sudah tidak tahu di mana, terlupakan oleh zaman. Dan spasi-spasi lengang antar rumah sudah menyusut menjadi sekian mili lebarnya. Dan bukan hanya rumah, ada komplek apartemen megah juga pertokoan tingkat menengah ke atas. Tempat tinggalnya pun sudah tidak lagi ia kenali sekarang. Sekolahnya berubah di beberapa sudut. Termasuk juga menghilangnya pohon dekat sekolah tempat burung _magpie_ tidur.

Steve mengenal Brooklyn sebaik ia mengenal desain-desain indah. Baik itu sekitar rumahnya, pertokoan terkenal, gang-gang sempit menyeramkan, sampai tempat-tempat penting bagi masyarakat. Brooklyn tempatnya dan Bucky besar, tumbuh naif sebelum dikenalkan dengan kengerian medan perang. Sudah sekian dekade berlalu, Brooklyn terus tumbuh. Tumbuh menuju ke arah yang mengerikan.

Mengerikan karena, Steve merasa ia seperti terdampar di kota antah berantah.

 

(ini bukan Brooklynnya, ini bukan Brooklyn mereka.)

.

.

.

Tidak ada Brooklyn hari ini. Tidak ada Brooklyn kemarin.

Tidak ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut gelap yang senantiasa di sisi.

.

.

.

Sahabat baiknya tidak ada di Brooklyn. Terpisah mereka sekian purnama. Sahabat baiknya tidak ada di sisi. Sahabat baiknya tidaklah sama. Ada banyak hal yang terjadi sampai sahabat baiknya demikian, dan sungguh, Steve tak pernah berpikir jika itu kesalahan Bucky. Ada begitu banyak faktor, seperti kecelakaan waktu itu dan HYDRA dan banyak sekali sampai ia tidak bisa menyebutnya runtun.

Rotinya ia gigit dalam diam. Hambar ia cecap di lidah. Lembar demi lembar kenangan memenuhi ruang nostalgia dalam kepala. Semuanya, ada Bucky di tiap lembar, tiap sudut cerita. Bucky yang bagai selimut pelindung, setia berada di sisi Steve yang ringkih kurus. Lembar-lembar kenangan indah masa kanak-kanak sampai dewasa—semua itu memenuhi kepala dan disimpan rapat-rapat.

Tidak mungkin ia bakar harta satu-satunya dalam api membara.

Jika Bucky ada di sisinya—semua akan lebih mudah. Mereka bisa berbagi bahwa ini bukanlah lagi Brooklyn mereka. Ia bisa membelikan Bucky beberapa tangkup roti dan minuman, begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka bisa menertawakan beberapa kejadian masa lampau, atau menceritakan apapun. Bucky pasti akan paham. Bucky pasti mendengarkan. Itu, jika pengaruh cuci otak itu menghilang dengan ajaibnya.

Seperti Brooklyn yang berganti, Bucky juga. Dengan beda bahwa masih ada jiwa Bucky sahabat Steve yang terpendam di dalam dan masih bisa keluar. Sementara Brooklyn, tidak bisa terselamatkan.

.

.

.

**fin**   


**Author's Note:**

> (istighfar pas baca tulisan sendiri)
> 
> sebenernya ini hasil baper kuadrat di sore hari (tidak ada new york hari ini itu sungguh indah gaes serius). well, review? :"3


End file.
